


Will you go to the ball with me?

by artgirl130



Category: Harry Potter RPF, The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artgirl130/pseuds/artgirl130
Summary: Newt is sad that he's the only one in his house without a date to the Yule Ball and that he still has to finish his potions essay.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Brenda (Maze Runner)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70
Collections: Pieces of Newtmas





	Will you go to the ball with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, hope you enjoy it.  
> I've started posting these on my Tumblr as well. My username is the same as here.  
> Let me know what you think.

The castle was alive with excitement as the Yule ball drew closer, everyone thrilled to dress up and dance with their significant others. Everyone except Newt. The blond-haired boy sat in the library, working on his potions essay, trying not to think about how he was the only person in his house without a date.  
“Newt!” Looking up, Newt watched Thomas get shushed by Madame Pince, a violent blush coating the dark-haired boy’s face as he sat beside the blond. Newt took in his friend’s appearance, the first two buttons of his shirt undone, tie completely undone, hanging open around his throat, brown hair ruffled from having his hands carded through it like he always did when he was nervous.

“What’s wrong Tommy?” Newt asked, gently biting the end of the quill as he stared at his friend, “Does Teresa already have a date?”  
The brunet frowned at him, eyebrows furrowed, “Teresa? What are you on about?”  
“The Yule ball.” Newt stated, “Aren’t you going to ask Teresa to go with you?”  
Thomas shook his head, a small smile on his face, “No, she’s going with Brenda. They’re a whole thing. Didn’t you know?” Newt shook his head, trying to ignore the bud of hope that had begun blossoming in his chest at his words.  
“So who are you going to ask?” He wondered, watching the other boy as he studied him with his deep brown ones.  
“I’ve got someone in mind, but I don’t think they’ll say yes. You asked anyone yet?”  
“No I’m the only one in my house without a date. Even Gally has a bloody date.”  
“No way, really? Who” Thomas laughed, leaning closer to him, his face inches away from Newts, the scent of his cologne invading his senses, head hazy.  
“Um, some Slytherin in the year below.”

The two of them stared at each other for a moment before Newt flushed, ducking his head down to carry on with his essay, not noticing the longing glance sent his way by Thomas. Thomas sat there, watching his friend work as he fiddled with his tie, trying to build up his courage. He watched as the other scribbled out a misspelled word, tugging his full bottom lip between his teeth as he focused on the parchment before him. Rubbing his palm against his thigh, Thomas fought back the urge to capture Newt’s lips with his own and draw the bottom one between his own teeth, bite down until he heard the other groan.  
Shaking those thoughts from his head, Thomas grasped the seat of the blond’s chair, forcing him to turn and face him, “What the shuck Tommy?”  
Thomas raised his eyebrow, “Shuck?”  
“Shut up.” Newt muttered, cheeks pinking, “I need to get this essay done, Professor Paige will give me a week’s detention if I don’t. I’m not her favourite like you.” Thomas scrunched his nose up at the other’s words, not wanting to be reminded of the blond teacher whose focus on him made him extremely uncomfortable.  
“I’ll let you get back to it, but I need to ask you something first.”  
“What?” Newt asked, watching as Thomas’ eyes darted away from his, the other boy muttering under his breath, cheeks beet red. Eyebrows down, he asked him to repeat what he said.  
Thomas took a deep breath, locking eyes with the blond and said, “Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?”

Stunned, Newt nodded gently, one of his hands absent-mindedly reaching for Thomas, threading their fingers together. Overjoyed, Thomas leaned over and pressed a small kiss to Newt’s lips then got up. Grinning, he grabbed his bag and made his way out of the library, waving at the other boy as he went. Newt watched Thomas leave with a smile that quickly dropped off of his face when he realised that there was no way that he’d be able to concentrate after that.


End file.
